1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for measuring the resistance of a closed electrical circuit without breaking the circuit and without making any Ohmic connection to the circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Until now, no apparatus has been available for measuring the resistance of a closed electrical loop or circuit without making an Ohmic connection to the circuit. A need has long existed for an apparatus for measuring the resistance of a closed electrical loop or circuit without unfastening, unsoldering or otherwise breaking or disturbing the circuit.